Ponyboy oneshots
by Sodapoplovers
Summary: series of one-shots Written by: Kylelover101 ideas by: Cartercooper101


**Hello! This is Sodapoplovers (Kylelover101 and Cartercooper101) This story is based off of a series of One-shots that Kylelover101 has thought of. We hope you like these series put into one **

**:3**

**One-shots: **

**1.) Ponyboy's birth.  
>2.) Ponyboy's first steps.<br>3.) Ponyboy's first words.  
>4.) Ponyboy's "lovely"<br>5.) Ponyboy's brothers. **

**These are though of, by CarterCooper and Kylelover101**

**WRITTEN BY: Kylelover101  
>IDEAS AND HELP BE: Cartercooper101 &amp; Spicygurl <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.) Ponyboy's birth<strong>

Stacy Curtis was impatient. It's nine thirty and she felt the need for her husband. It was a "husband and wife" need. She didn't want to talk or discuss anything. she wanted...Him. She hasn't felt this way in a while and she wanted to give this a whirl.

Darryl Curtis walked in humming a song that was stuck in his head when he noticed his wife in somthing...special She was wearing a pink-see-threw nightgown and had a hot-pink boa around her neck. She winked at him and he got the message. Darryl (being the corndog he is) walked over to Stacy and gently picked her put, kissing each other pasionatly they made their way into their room...

...Stacy heaved and huffed, finally the vomit had left her sstem she felt misserable. She had felt sick for the past few weeks and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Mommy?" She turned to see Darry.

"Mommy? are you sick?" He asked.

"Yes, baby...Mama's sick." stacy stood up. She led Darry out of the bathroom and to the living room. _'Thank Goodness it's Saturday, maybe the kid's will be quiet'_ she thought She had a brillant plan, she'd send Sodapop over to his friend Steve's house and Darry could paly with his friend Tim. She knew they'd stay out of trouble. Stacy called Steve and Tim's mothers and made sure that her children were allowed to play and after she dropped them off, she decide to go have a check up at the doctors.

"Congradulations, Mrs. Curtis, you're pregnant." Her doctor smiled.

"Really?" She smiled. "I'm gonna have a baby? Oh! My family will be so happy!" She smiled "Thank you so much, Doctor."

"No problem, and congrats."

Mrs. Curtis decided to wait until dinner to tell her family the news. She was going to have a baby! She couldn't wait.

Stacy had cooked dinner and set the table the second Darryl and the boys walked into the house. Stacy called them over to the table. When Darry and sodapop and Darryl all finished tell each other what they did in their day today. Stacy said she had somthing to tell everyone. When Stacy announced she would be having a baby. Darry and Sodapop looked at each other.

"You owe me a dollar!" Darry smiled.

"Aw..." Sodapop whined.

Stacy and Darryl had no idea what they were talking about. Stacy wondered if they knew before her that she's having a baby.

OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***  
>OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***<br>OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***  
>OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***OUTSIDERS***<p>

It was a sunny day outside. Stacy Curtis was fourty-five weeks pregnant, when she felt a sharp pain go threw her stomach. She crindged for a second and when it went away she smiled.

"Back to doing dishes" She smiled.

"Mommy!" Sodapop came in smiling. He held up a live toad.

"I call him: Baby." He said. "It's for my new brother, I called him baby since we don't know the name of the baby now."

"thank you Sodapop..." Stacy said nervously. The Toda was big, fat, ulgy and green. It croaked a deep croak. "I'm sure your brother will like it, but why don't you put that in a jar?" She asked. Stacy turned around and sodapop giggled.

"Mommy! You pissed yourself!" Sodapop laughed. Stacy turned around and looked behind her, she noticed it wasn't pee, but blood.

"Darryl!" She cried.

NICU-Ponyboy Curtis was three pounds, six ounzes when he was morn, He was the size of a beer can, and Darryl could fit his wedding ring around his wrist. But three Days later, as if a miricale came to the Curtis' Ponyboy, was able to go home. Stacy smiled, watching Darry and Sodapop carry the carseat with Ponyboy inside. Darryl and Stacy kept a close eye on them, but allowed them to carry Ponyboy.

Stacy knew they'd be great brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>2.) Ponyboy's first steps. <strong>

"Sodapop! tha't kid's following us!" Sodapop looked up to see Steve with a red face pointing at Ponyboy, who was crawling on the floor. Ponyboy crawled up to Sodapop and Sodapop let Ponyboy kiss him on the nose.

"He's okay, Steve. Let him play with us too.." Sodapop then looked at Ponyboy. "You're lonley too, huh, Ponyboy?" Sodapop said in a "baby tone" of voice. Steve rolled his eyes. Pretty soon Sodapop and steve got caught up in a race of cars when Sodapop noticed Ponyboy wasn't in the room.

"Ponyboy!" Sodapop shriked. He looked all over the house. (Steve didn't help at all) Sodapop was scared he lost his baby brother! Sodapop was looking all over the house, while steve got up to get a snack. When he did he felt someone tug at his pants. He screamed.

"Sodapop!"

Sodapop immediately came to steve, but he was shocked to see , Ponyboy standing. Ponyboy had never stood for that long before1 Sodapop fell in love, (IS'T JUST AN EXPRESSION, THERE'S NO OOC!) he was so happy, he sank to his knees, as Ponyboy walked to Sodapop, putting his small hands on his face, seeing Sodapop smile. Sodapop felt tears come to his eyes.

He walked to me! Me!

"I love you, Ponyboy." Ponyboy fell asleep in Sodapop's arms as sodapop cuddled with him. Steve looked at his sandwich. Was he the only one who noticed that Ponyboy was doing this to get out of trouble? Ponyboy colored the wall blue with a blue pernament marker.

* * *

><p><strong>3.) Ponyboy's first words. <strong>

**"**Fuck!" Dallas swore. Dallas was in the living room waiting for darry to find his football while Ponyboy was on a blue blanket sitting next to dallas. Dallas swore becuase he wanted to and plue he burnt himself while lighting a match. Dallas quickly put the cool water bottle to his burnt finger and looked at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked up at Dallas in amazement, he always did, Dallas liked it (a little, he never told anyone becuase he didn't want anyone thinking he was a softie. Only tuff, tuff as nails)

Ponyboy opened his mouth, Dallas stared in fear

'on't you-" dallas warned.

"FUCK!" Ponyboy yelled. Dallas turned to see if anyone was in the room, thank goodness no one was. Dallas sighed in relief.

Dallas did regret staying for dinner, becuase Ponyboy said his word again, and pointed at Dallas. darry got the memo that Dallas had taugh his kid brother a "bad word" and chased him around the house. The two resseled for a bit until the were both exausted, (too equal in strenght)

"You taught my kid brother the F-bomb?" Darry gasped.

"don't blame me, blame out ciggaretts outlet down the street" Dallas siad looking at his still burnt finger.

* * *

><p><strong>4.) Ponyboy's lovely<strong>

"Ponyboy!" Stacy called. Stacy looked all over the house. No Ponyboy. Stacy decided that he was playing a game with her and started acting if she were a monster (a tickle monster in fact) and found Ponyboy hiding in the draes. After a game of tickle tag, Stacy sat her child down on the bed.

"It's nap-time, honey."

"I wan' snuggle." Ponyboy said. Stacy smiled. She knew what Ponyboy wante.d and that was her soft blue bathrobe. She had gotten it last winter and Ponyboy had loved it ever since. Stacy took a look at the bathrobe, it was a little too big but she still did it, she ripped the bottom half and gave it to Ponyboy.

"I love you honey." stacy smiled.

Ponyboy didn't reply. He was fast asleep with his lovely.

* * *

><p><strong>5.) Ponyboy's brothers. <strong>

Sodapop and Darry Curtis walked their little brother to the classroom. Ponyboy had his first day of kindergarden today. He was so scared he was terrified. Ponyboy didn't let go of Sodapop's hand.

"Here, Ponyboy. Look at the cars go have fun." Sodapop tried to distract Ponyboy so the two of them wouldn't be late for class. (even though sodapop didn't mind that one bit)

Darry got on hios knees and stood at Ponyboy's level.

"Ponyboy, Sodapop and I are still in the same building. If you ever need us, we'll come running. But why don't you stay here? I promise that we'll come back, we always will." Darry said. "We're your brothers, we wouldn't give you up for the world."

Ponyboy cried and hugged Darry. Darry hugged Ponyboy and let go when he heard the bell ring.

"We'll see ya' later Pones." Ponyboy nodded and walked to his teacher.

Darry closed the door and Sodapop followed him.

"Did we do the right thing?" sodapop asked.

"Yeah, we took him to school, what's wrong with that?" Darry asled.

"It's just, I feel as if we betrayed him for some reason. I don't know how but I just got that feeling."

Darry smiled.

"Soda, He'll be fine." Sodapop nodded and the two headed off to seprate classrooms.

When school was over, Darry and Sodapop picked up Ponyboy as promised, but both laughed when Ponyboy begged them not to let him leave. Darry and Sodapop knew they were the best big brothers in the world. To have such trust from their little brother, truly was the best gift of all.

* * *

><p><strong>This was written by Kylelover101<strong>

**but the ideas were made up by Cartercooper101**

**reviews please **


End file.
